


From Those Who Fought

by FadeLeFey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Dedicated Fic, Dedicated to the authors of Sonatine and Saudade respectively, Demon Variants, Heavy Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or Simple Grammatical Errors, Temporary Death, Typos May Appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeLeFey/pseuds/FadeLeFey
Summary: 10 groups were forced into a game dictated by a nihilistic God, where they were branded as Dreams. Individuals whose souls were devoured and were left behind as half demons, imbued with supernatural abilities. The game begins with it's first trial of three, 'The Last Dream Standing' where the groups are to kill and devour each other for the chance to move on.The game is cruel yet avoidable as there is no time limit, besides their own hunger. The cost of their new abilities is that they hunger to have a soul where there's once was but to eat a human soul leaves the attacker a mindless husk of demonic power. The only thing capable of curing the hunger is to feast on the soul of a dream.It's been three years and no moves made, the hunger creeps, and there is no salvation in sight. Until the leader of the 9th dream has decided to make his move.





	From Those Who Fought

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using this area to keep all if any audience members informed on progress as well, as the more technical side of the creation of this fic. So feel free to check it out. For example, my first update will be that I'm currently talking with someone willing to beta this work so we'll see how that works out and will update if it went through or if I need one in the next chapter.

Stop pretending. 

Stop pretending to be human.

No even if you are, you are undeserving.

Let it be known that judgement reined on this day.

Let it be known that you have been seen through and deemed unworthy.

I hereby revoke your soul. 

It was without warning, without mercy; without compassion, as the ten dreams were born and most of humanity turned into ever patient stone. The next three years had honestly just blurred over, passing by as if nothing had happened at all.  
Life moved on and the ten dreams, supposed saviors of this dystopian world had made no moves. More and more had succumb to hunger or worse the need to feast upon human flesh.

The truth of the dreams being that they are simply beings whose souls were devoured, cursed to be humanities saviors by destroying each other. The ten dreams being ten different groups of people with no choice but to fight for survival from not only the other dreams but also from themselves. The life of a dream is truly a cursed existence, the hunger a constant struggle but to ever indulge is a death sentence for the soul while the body becomes a writhing mass of darkness bent on feasting endlessly.

After learning of this most dreams went into hiding or fortified their defenses and no dreams from separate groups have come into contact since. The desire to protect themselves outweighing any kind of care for saving the world. Thus the current world had been born. It barely functioned and it wasn't uncommon for a friend to turn up missing or be confirmed dead at anytime, but people had found their own respite as the dreams continued to dawdle their precious lives away. Those who weren't turned to stone were designed to tempt to dreams into failure, humans were defenseless against a dreams overwhelming power. The system was rigged from the start and the odd of losing the game for humanity only became higher as time marched on. It was a game of suffering but it was finally time for it to come to an end.

The leader of the 9th dream, alternatively known as Chan by the remaining members spent yet another day toiling languidly in silence. Another warehouse, dank and this one had meat hooks hanging from the ceiling, Jeongin tried not to focus on it but since the day they had been deemed dreams; Chan had kept them on the move. Changing location every couple of weeks. This decision had not gone over well with the members who saw need to save the world. Throughout the long torturous years of this world the 9th dreams members slowly left to pursue their own ventures. Chan, Jeongin, Woojin, and Felix being its only remaining members, Jeongin managed to keep in touch with Jisung and occasionally Changbin visited with news he had gathered about other dreams. This always ended with Chan and Changbin arguing since Chan wasn't interested in killing the other dreams. While Jeongin was aware where Seungmin and Hyunjin were they kept far away from them and hadn't interacted with the group since separating from them. Minho however, was a mystery to everyone.

The group stray kids feeling like a far off memory as they were know known as the 9th dream. Woojin seemed to take it the hardest, doing his best to stay strong while attempting to keep track of every member was hard on him and it was obvious he missed the old days more than anyone. Chan was always lost in thought, seemingly sick of running but terrified of the consequences from fighting. Felix was barely even a member since when his soul was devoured he was terrified of his newfound abilities, often waking up screaming. Trapped in nightmares even after waking, Chan consoled him almost every night but it was obvious that it was getting harder to calm the young boy. It was only a matter of time before the hunger came for them. Felix and Seungmin had it the worst, their hunger starting since day one while people like Changbin and Jisung had never felt the hunger. Jeongin supposed it was different for everyone but it would come eventually, of that Jeongin was sure. 

"I'm sorry. We are out of time." Chan spoke suddenly, catching the attention of the three remaining members. All shocked since Chan barely spoke to any of them other than when it was time to move out. 

"We have to kill the other nine dreams, we've run out of time." Chan spoke again eyes cast downward in an almost bored manner. The other member remained still watching Chan closely, shock still displaying openly on their faces. This was all so sudden, so unlike Chan up until this point. 

" Any objection." Chan finally looked up meeting their gazes unabashedly, so determined like he was always going to do this. Jeongin really believed this was his plan but why wait three years? Jeongin shook his head catching similar movements from the other members out the corner of his eye. 

" Great first order of business, we will be retrieving our missing members, we have three days starting now." Chan ordered before briskly leaving the room. Woojin quietly followed, probably to make some phone calls to other members. Felix looked troubled but remained quiet. 

"What is it?" Jeongin asked.

"It's just, Chan did he... did he look a little distracted to you?" Felix inquired, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Jeongin hadn't noticed anything of the sort but instead of relaying that information he chose not to comment. If Felix thought that's how Chan felt, he wouldn't discredit him. Although, even if Chan did was distracted did it really matter? Jeongin was more worried by what he meant by out of time, and what was he waiting for all this time.

It didn't sit right with Jeongin but Felix either didn't notice this or didn't care as he left the building when he got no response from Jeongin. It was clear to Jeongin that he should probably start re-recruiting his members but the was his legs were shaking was making it very difficult. Instead, he crouched down and let himself panic alone in the dark building.

~----*----~

The club was as seedy and uncomfortable as ever as Jeongin walked in. The light pink overheads spinning too rapidly, making Jeongin feel sick. The ever present fog that plagued the area was especially overbearing today, Jeongin shifted pass the unrelenting tide of bodies; staring at the fluid movements of the stripper located in the center of the building. On such a small platform, with only a pole on it stood Jisung. The pride and joy of the 19 xxx club, Jisung brought in many customers; not only because he was a good stripper but rather because of the deep black 9 etched into his thigh which the older boy kept on display at all times. 

People were fascinated by the dreams since so few of them were open about being one and even fewer available for display like Jisung was. In all honesty the thought made Jeongin sick how the 9 stood so starkly against his pale thighs, the younger boy simply couldn't understand Jisung and his thought process. Jeongin guessed it was for the attention but Jisung never seemed like the type to be obsessed with the eyes of others. Now though, Jisung was just a show to be enjoyed by the masses. 

Jeongin stared unashamed, Jeongin himself was pro sex work but after seeing Jisung dance so many times and being friends with him for years, he could tell that this wasn't what the older boy wanted. The way Jisung's eyes glazed over during every performance was all the proof he needed but still Jeongin stared at Jisung as he danced seductively. Jisung caught onto the younger boys eyes and quickly averted them, dancing quicker now. 

Jisung was covered by a plain white button up, tucked loosely into black shorts that barely covered his ass. Topped off by long black boots resting just above his knees. Jisung's hair was blue now the younger boy noticed, and in his opinion needed a good brushing. Looking like Jisung just woke up and left for the club, Jeongin knew however that the messy bedhead thing was more purposeful than it seemed. Had seen Jisung spend hours achieving the perfect amount of messiness. Jeongin's heart lurched slightly at the memory but moved on towards the back of the club, where Jisung would meet him after his show.

"You know I hate it when you watch my shows." Jisung burst into the dressing room where Jeongin had only been waiting for about fifteen minutes. Jeongin looked up from his phone, in time to see Jisung start wiping off his makeup. It had been too dark to tell on the clubs main floor but here in the dressing room, it was even more apparent that Jisung put in a lot of work for his relatively simple look.

"Why are you here?" Jisung continued when he got no response from the younger boy. Glancing at him momentarily before returning his attention to the mirror, aggressively wiping his face with the makeup wipes.

"I'm here to bring you back with me to the 9th dream." Jeongin replied evenly.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Jisung replied absentmindedly. Jeongin figured Jisung would express more opposition but then again Jeongin could never understand Jisung.

"Chan... he's decided that we're gonna attack the other dreams." Jeongin answered, Jisung tensed momentarily, putting down the makeup wipes, he turned and sat across from Jeongin; staring intently.

"Why?" Jisung asked, seemingly more annoyed by this revelation than anything else. Jisung seemed almost like he was expecting this. 

"It only took three years, why the sudden change in interest?" Jisung questioned again, fists balled in his chest. Crossing his legs, and leaning back into his seat expectantly. 

"I don't have the details." Jeongin muttered breathlessly, the difference from the shock Woojin, Felix, and himself had expressed was nowhere to been on Jisung's fierce features. 

"Of course you don't." Jisung sighed, his frustration visibly releasing from his body as he breathed deeply. The tenseness of his posture relaxing immensely into a more loose and carefree atmosphere. 

"Fine, I'll go. The rest of the dreams are as good as dead." Jisung smiled lightly, standing suddenly and pulling Jeongin to stand as well. 

"Let's get out of here, I'm sure Chan will let us know more." Jisung said, walking deeper into the club towards the back door. Jisung held him by the wrist, swaying slightly with each step, the duo stepped out into the bright light. Finally being out of the club left Jeongin feeling much safer. As a dream, life was dangerous and since Jeongin's abilities specifically weren't offensive in nature he was pretty much defenseless if anyone were to find out he was a dream. Jisung's ability on the other hand was extremely offensive and claimed he had no trouble protecting himself if a dream hunter were to arrive. 

Dream hunters were essentially just a rumor that had popped up about a year ago but nobody was sure if they really existed, causing skepticism amongst the general public. According to the rumors though they were mad at the dreams and had decided to eradicate all but one of them as a way of ending the game. Jeongin found this logic flawed for a variety of reasons, since instead of a game Jeongin preferred trials and there were three of them. 

The last dream standing was only the first trial, and the others could be worse so it was understandable that the other dreams hadn't made a move yet. 

Not to mention that only another dream can enter a tower, which is a tall tower made of the souls of the dreams within. The 9th dream was without a tower which would keep them safe but also increase their hunger. It was a death sentence to create a tower, at least in Jeongin's opinion. 

Jisung turned towards Jeongin suddenly and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Where are we going you airhead." Jisung said exasperatedly, shaking the younger boy roughly.

"Huh?" Jeongin replied eloquently.

"I don't know where you guys are hiding out anymore numb nuts." Jisung replied even more exasperated, still shaking the life out of Jeongin.

"Ah I see, well for starters we're going the wrong way." Jeongin replied smiling innocently, taking off in the opposite direction when Jisung's eye started twitching. 

"Yang Jeongin! You're dead." Jisung yelled, chasing after the youngest of their troupe. Jeongin missed Jisung's carefree and bright attitude more than he had originally thought. It had been a long time since Jeongin had felt anything even relatively close to good. 

~----*----~

Jeongin giddily pulled Jisung with him into the dark and damp building where the group had been lodging for the last week and a half, Jisung slowly lost his smile as he examined his surroundings. The reality of Chan's decisions burning holes through his formerly upbeat mood, Jeongin had yet to notice though and continued to laugh to himself faintly.

The building was harsh on Jisung's eyes with it's decrepit walls and what seemed to be pigeon nests dotted across the rafters. That's not even mentioning the meat hooks hanging all over the place, Jisung was frankly disgusted but Jeongin didn't even glance in their direction as they walked. The older of the two couldn't help but wonder if Jeongin was even bothered by these conditions, he certainly didn't seem like it at least. Chan would pay for this if it was the last thing Jisung did. He would make sure of that.

Jeongin pulled him into another large room, Jisung immediately recognized to be some sort of common room for the group as he took in the sight of his friends standing around looking worried for whatever reason. 

"Ah, good you got Jisung; good job Jeongin, he'll be useful." Chan spoke before anybody else had a chance to, sitting around seemingly uninterested in the reunion. 

Jisung glared at Chan but decided it was pointless to engage in an argument with the older, Chan barely ever paid attention to their arguments anyways. Jisung took in the sight of the others instead and noticed just how little the others had changed. 

Woojin was staring at him with such happiness at seeing him, it was overwhelming for Jisung who quickly averted his eyes.

Felix still looked scared of everything, just like when Jisung had left. 

Changbin was here, he had spent all his time on the road searching for clues on the other dreams who went into hiding but he never could find much. he looked as determined as the day he had first left though which despite everything Jisung found admirable.

Hyunjin, Minho, and Seungmin were nowhere to be found which didn't exactly surprise Jisung since Minho had been missing for two years. 

Seungmin had the hunger worse than anyone and feared he would try to feast on the soul of the other members when they put their guard down so he had been wandering around ever since. 

Hyunjin was directly in the heart of the city but it was best to just save for him last. 

"Jisung, how have you been? Did you leave the group as well?" Changbin spoke up, crossing the short distance to pull the younger into a brief hug. 

"Yeah I was the last one to leave... unfortunately." Jisung spoke, mumbling the last bit heatedly towards Chan's sitting form. Changbin picked up on the animosity towards their leader who was still disinterestedly watching the exchange. 

"Don't just ignore me." Jeongin whined, pushing past Jisung to hold onto Changbin tightly. 

"I don't remember getting a hug." Jisung muttered but chuckled fondly nonetheless as he let the two catch up, moving towards Woojin and Felix who stood waiting for him excitedly. Jisung hugged both of them tightly, taking in both of their haggard smiles with a genuine one of his own. 

It had been too long for all of them but Jisung had always been a bit of a mood maker, even making the ever distant Chan smile every once in a while, so after he had left the desperation of their situation really set in for the remaining members. It was nice to see everyone together even if they were missing a few, Jisung was happy to at least be near the friends he had left.

"Are you just gonna skulk around in the shadows or come out and say hi." Chan said suddenly, staring blankly past the group towards the door. Everyone turned to see who Chan was looking talking about, Jisung's breath catching in his throat. 

Swept black hair and black eyes, a blank expression, dressed far too pristinely for an average day, and a black katana resting loosely at his side. It was without a doubt the missing member of the 9th dream, Lee Minho walked through the door as passive and unaffected as ever. 

Jisung walked slow, the only one reacting at all in the room albeit stilted and unsure. The young stripper stumbled forward, suddenly so weak, suddenly finding it so hard to breath. Jisung walked so awfully slow but Minho made no moves toward him, only watched him with his wide black eyes.

Jisung finally crashed against Minho's form who caught him easily. Jisung gasped upon feeling his solid body against him, he smiled weakly, two years and he was finally home. finally Minho was home. 

Jisung stood up again, no longer leaning on Minho's body. Jisung fondly fussed at Minho's hair, tears falling freely and silently. 

Jisung wiped his eyes still smiling before suddenly it dropped completely and Jisung was just staring blankly.

Jisung stared right back into the abyss that was Minho who was smiling at Jisung lightly.

Jisung reeled back and punched the fuck out of him right in his god damn face.

**Author's Note:**

> This side of the notes will be for themes, inspirations, and any questions directed towards myself or about this fic. Again, feel free to ask anything. I'm currently in the process of selecting tracks for each character to represent their characterization in this fic. I already have a few of the themes picked out but I'd like to be absolutely sure of the themes I select since I likely won't be changing them. Although, some characters may have more than one theme but I'll be sure to update if that's the case. I'm willing to respond to any questions so don't feel shy. I'll end this not with another example.
> 
> Jisung's current theme (may change in the future): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gqjln6Gy-Ak
> 
> Jeongin's current theme (may change in the future): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otUMtbSgkfM
> 
> Feel free to ignore the music if it isn't your style, it's just what I felt was the general vibe of their characterization in this fic.


End file.
